


Clouds

by Tokyosubway



Category: South Park
Genre: For a Friend, Give this man a break, for my friend icxium, good vibes, its 12 am, ive only seen episode one of south park, relaxed kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyosubway/pseuds/Tokyosubway
Summary: Kyle just has a good day.
Kudos: 2





	Clouds

Kyle wakes up. he feels good!! He hops out of bed.  
  
He says hi to his parents and brother, he eats food.  
  
He feels good! Very good.  
  
  
He talks to his friends, they laugh! They go to school.  
  
Kyle's happy.  
  
The joke around, bully Cartman a bit.  
  
He's calm.  
  
  
Kyle is just happy.  
  
He finally got a break.  
  
He looks up at the sky.  
  
The clouds are very pretty today.  
  
  
  
  
 _FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it icx


End file.
